


The One With Ben Accidentally Seeing Leslie Naked

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Accidental Peeping, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Nudity, Revenge, Ridiculous, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bookworm03 gave me <i>Okay, she was definitely very naked.</i> as a first sentence prompt and then this craziness happened! :D</p><p>This was part of the drabble 'splosion Friday night on tumblr and it was so fun!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place towards the end of _Flu Season._

Okay, she was definitely very naked. Blonde hair and pale skin, round breasts and curvy hips. A sexy little vee of curls leading between her thighs and how was Leslie so damn beautiful even when she was in the hospital and recovering from the flu?

“Ben!” Leslie screeched loudly and oh my god, yeah, also, why the hell was he still standing there just staring at her?

He shut the bathroom door quickly, his eyes still wide and surprised.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think…I didn’t know…” He trailed off and then quickly added, “I didn’t see anything.” Yeah. That was a huge lie. He saw a lot of things.

At least he didn’t drop the containers of waffles and soup on the floor.

Leslie opened the door after a couple of awkward minutes and thankfully she was back in her hospital gown, her cheeks just a bit pink.

Honestly, Ben was pretty sure he was blushing too.

“You didn’t see anything?” She asked, sounding skeptical.

“Um. Well, alright. I saw _some_ stuff. Sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think you were in there.”

“Then why did you open the door?” She asked, getting back into the hospital bed, all while holding the gown firmly together in back so all he got was the view of her shapely calves.

“I just wanted to check? I wanted to talk to you. Yeah. God. That was dumb. I am so sorry. I-–”

“What’s that?” Leslie interrupted, blue eyes focusing mainly on the JJ’s take-out container.

“Oh, right, um, I got you some waffles here, courtesy of JJ’s Diner and chicken nipple soup…Noodle! Chicken _noodle_ soup, courtesy of me. It’s an old family recipe.”

“I’ll take the waffles,” she told him, not quite looking at him yet, and he handed her the box.

Ben put the soup down on the table next to her and brought his hands up to his forehead.

He really wished he could undo the last few minutes because he was pretty sure he was already developing a crush on Leslie Knope. Of course, he didn’t want to unsee her because he didn’t like what he saw (oh, he _really_ did), but because accidentally seeing her naked was definitely not going to make his crush go away anytime soon. 

Not when he knew exactly what she looked like now and he could imagine kissing her and touching her and making her moan. _Fuck._

“So how did the rest of the meeting go?” She asked calmly, like he wasn’t standing next to her trying to will his dick to not react to what had just happened. “Did we get enough businesses to–-”

“We have 110 and counting. More than we needed. So, uh, nice work, Leslie.”

She finally met his eyes fully and smiled. “Nice work to you too.”

Ben’s grinned back. “So, I should go. I’m really sorry that I–-”

“Okay. But you know what this means, right?” Leslie was making a face at him now like she was not at all happy.

His smile quickly turned into a frown. Oh god, was she going to contact human resources and lodge a sexual harassment complaint against him? It really was an accident!

“What?”

“I get to see you naked too,” Leslie said with a nod. “Just like in that one _Friends_ episode, when Chandler accidentally saw Rachael. _The One With the Boobies_.”

“Oh, um, wait. What’s…happening now?”

“You heard me, Wyatt,” she said and now Leslie was smiling at him in a very determined way. “I’m evening the score. When you least expect it. Oh, and thanks for the waffles.”

Great. Now he was turned on _and_ a little scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after _Jerry's Painting._

She was biding her time.

Actually, it ended up being a pretty good idea. Ben was all flustered around her and jumpy and cute and it gave Leslie some space to come up with an excellent plan. And her plan was basically this–-see Ben naked.

But then, a couple months later he saw _her_ naked again!

Well, not completely naked and not in-person, it was in art form and just…the _chestal_ region. But still. This had gone on far too long, it was time to set _Operation See Ben’s Penis (and Other Things)_ into motion. Especially now since he was living with April and Andy and she no longer had to figure out a way to break into his room at the Pawnee Super Suites.

The day after she managed to trick Marcia Langman out of destroying the centaur goddess painting, she was feeling pretty great–-like she could do anything. So great that when she and Ann met for lunch, Leslie asked, “Do you still have a key to April and Andy’s house?”

Ann frowned at her. “I never had a key to April and Andy’s house.”

“Sure you did. Remember, you house-sat for them and you let a possum into their house and–-”

“Um, that was you. You and April let a possum loose in my house last year, while she was house-sitting for me,” Ann said, still giving Leslie a look.

“Oh. Right. Sorry. Yeah, that was your house,” Leslie made a face. “Crap.”

* * * * *

Later that afternoon, it turned out that she didn’t even need a key, because when she turned the handle, the door just opened.

That was really unsafe, Leslie thought. Pawnee was the best city in America and all but what if a raccoon got inside? Or maybe Crazy Ira and the Douche? She should really mention that to Ben, so he could make sure to lock the door.

But right now? This was very fortunate. Operation SBP(aOT) was a go. Oh, it was _on_. She giggled.

As she sneakily made her way through the living room, she could hear something faint that sounded like...Leslie grinned.

Bingo. He was taking a shower. She had to put her hand up over her mouth to keep from laughing and shouting out with victory. Come on, Wyatt, she thought, make this a little difficult for me.

When Leslie slowly and quietly turned the door handle, the bathroom was all steamy and the opaque striped shower curtain hid her prize. But oh…not for long.

“A-ha!” She called out and quickly pulled the curtain back.

“Leslie! I’m taking a shower,” Andy told her, looking much less surprised than Leslie was currently feeling.

She yelled and pulled the curtain back quickly, backing away as Andy told her, “but if you have to go, you can. I won’t even hear you and I can sing too if that helps cover any embarrassing noises…”

Leslie continued to back up, right out of the room, apologizing to Andy as she went and she kept on going until she bumped into something… _someone_. Someone solid and warm and someone who sighed exasperatedly when she reached her hand back and accidentally felt up his ass.

“Alright, this is ridiculous.”

Leslie spun around.

Ben. Of course it was Ben…and he was fully clothed.

“I…um, I just walked in on Andy in the shower.”

“Yeah. I figured that out.”

“I thought it was you.”

Ben nodded as he studied her. “Yep. I figured that out too,” he said and then took her hand. “Okay, come on.”

“What? What are–-”

He was leading her up the two short steps and towards his bedroom. “This has to end. I’ll just…” Ben trailed off as he walked her to his room.

When they were inside he shut the door, then he put his hands on her shoulders and guided her to sit down on his bed. It was the first time she had been in his bedroom and she took a second to glance around. It was neat and orderly but still very comfortable.

“What are you–-”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

Well, it looked like he was unbuttoning his plaid shirt. She told him that.

“Yeah. I’m just going to even this up. You’re right. It’s like that _Who’s the Boss?_ episode where Tony accidentally saw Angela in the shower and–-”

“Oh, right. I remember that one.”

“Right. We’re unbalanced. So fine, I’ll just…do this,” he said, blushing just a bit but tossing his shirt on the bed. “It's only fair. I saw you.”

His tan pants were next. Ben unbuttoned and unzipped and then they were down on the ground and he was standing in front of her in just a pair of black boxer briefs and some socks.

He was toned but pale and his arms were more defined than she would have thought. Surprisingly, Ben had a little tummy even though he was thin and suddenly all Leslie wanted to do was run her fingers through the hair there and maybe nibble on some skin near his belly button. Okay. Maybe this was a bad idea.

If Chris wouldn’t let them go out on a date, he would definitely frown at some belly nibbling.

“So, you’re really going to make me do this?” He asked, smiling lightly and looking just a little shy. God, he was so sexy when he was being all coy.

But, maybe he had a point. She should really stop this, Ben had walked in on her _accidentally_ and lately, with their flirting around and obviously liking each other, this was probably a horrible idea. And _this_ situation was definitely not accidental.

Instead, she raised an eyebrow at him and said, “Yes.”

“Okay.” He pulled his boxers down and then kicked him off.

And yep. Just like that, he was naked. She was looking at Ben naked and…she definitely liked what she saw. He had a slight but powerful frame, just like a sexy elf king. And his penis was cute and friendly looking. _Mmmmm_ …what if she kissed him there? But also….

“Turn around.”

“What?” He looked surprised.

“Give me a spin, baby.” She accented her words with a little spin of her index finger and a grin.

Ben made a face but then turned and oh my god, his butt was glorious. Like a sweet, juicy, flat little gumdrop that she could just sink her teeth into and mark as her own.

“Um, okay,” Ben spun back around and now, his penis looked even a bit more friendly. “I um, I’m starting to feel a little objectified here. And embarrassed. And um, maybe awkward too.”

He reached down for his boxers and kind of held the balled up material in front of himself.

“Oh, I’m not objectifying you, I promise. I’m appreciating you,” she assured him. “And don’t feel embarrassed or awkward. I don’t want you to feel like that. Really.”

Ben continued to stare at her and now the mood in the room was…very _sexual tension-y_. Crap. She should probably try to avoid these kinds of situations with him. Because he was technically her boss and they couldn’t date and she should just shake his hand and be on her way. She definitely got what she came here for.

Besides, they were even now. That was the whole point of this. Mission accomplished.

“Alright. But, um, actually now this is unfair again.”

Leslie frowned at his words. “What now?”

“I never saw your butt at he hospital,” he said, like it was the most sensible statement in he world.

“But you saw my everything else.”

“Sure. But not your butt. And you just saw mine. This is a very important distinction.”

Leslie smiled at him. “You want to see my butt?”

Ben nodded slowly and god, his face was so terrible and cute. And his hair, his perfect, messy thick hair was all sticking up and just waiting for her to run her fingers through it. Wait. What?

“Right now?”

“Yes,” he confirmed. “It’s only fair, Leslie.”

Oh boy. Was it warm in here all of a sudden?

Because she felt really warm. And Ben definitely felt the shift in power too because his smile turned just a bit smirky and his eyebrow raised up a little. Daring her. His grin was still warm and sweet but he was also apparently feeling a bit amused…and _cocky_. The jerk. The sexy, naked, sweet jerk.

Fine. Leslie stood up and unbuttoned her pants. She pulled the zipper and tugged her jeans down, kicking them off so that they were on the floor by Ben’s khakis.

She was wearing a pair of satiny black panties and she said a silent prayer of thanks that she hadn’t grabbed the pair with the little dancing elephants on them this morning.

It seemed to take hours to tug her underwear down, all as his dark eyes followed her movements, but it was probably only seconds until those were off too and she was standing in front of him naked from the waist down, her only clothing being a red t-shirt, her bra of course, and a pair of green and black polka dot socks.

“Give me a spin, baby.” His softly spoken words and his very interested grin made her stomach drop, as his eyes locked on hers.

So, she did what he demanded.

It was a fairly quick circle and when she turned back around, Ben was taking a tentative step closer to her, and on my god, neither of them was wearing pants and his hand with the boxers in it had kind of moved away to his side and yeah, his penis had definitely liked looking at her butt.

They were going to kiss, she was sure of it. They kept moving towards each other and she was half naked and she was going to kiss her very naked boss in his bedroom and then, she was pretty sure they might even touch…stuff.

“Oh my god! Gross!”

At the intrusion, they both spun towards the voice to see April standing in the now open doorway, her hands flying up to cover her eyes.

Leslie frantically looked around and grabbed a pillow from Ben’s bed, holding it in front of herself, while Ben yelped and quickly jumped behind her.

“What is happening here? Ew! Stop being naked! Stop walking in on people in the shower!” April yelled and then ran away, leaving Ben’s door wide open, one more shrill “gross!” echoing down the hallway.

“Oh my god,” Ben mumbled. “Oh my god. I maybe can’t live here anymore. Oh my god.”

Leslie was kind of frozen by surprise--by the sudden turn of events, and also, by the fact that she could feel Ben’s very obvious erection pressing against her very bare ass.

But then she grinned, because she had done it. She had seen him naked just like she told him she would, and now they were even.

Mission most definitely accomplished.


End file.
